


Five Minus One Equals Pleasure

by NightRider19



Series: The Kinksman [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry is Arthur, M/M, Polyamory Relationship, TCG never happened, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Tonight the three of them were supposed to try something new but Harry had to go on a mission. Now it was just the two of them and Eggsy is both nervous and excited to see what Merlin had in store, but what did that have to do with a box?





	Five Minus One Equals Pleasure

Eggsy shifted on the bed, he was nervous.

Tonight the three of them were supposed to try something new but Harry had to go on a mission dealing with someone who knew Harry’s alias, which meant Harry had to go. So it would just be him and Merlin, the thought made his heart race as he thought about it, the wizard wouldn’t tell him what they were going to do but there was that look in Merlin’s eye that normally appeared whenever they got close to anything dealing with Doms.

Eggsy was wrapped in only a robe from his bath, just like Merlin asked him to do; he fiddled with the ends of the robe. He looked up as Merlin walked in, he smiled at the man who smiled back “Feeling nervous?” Eggsy blushed and laughed before he stated “Can’t hide anythin’ from ya” Merlin chuckled and started to remove his jumper before he folded it “Of course not Lad, I’m yer handler after all. I know all yer ticks” Eggsy bit his lip and walked over to him, Merlin blinked as Eggsy touched his arm and thumbed over the soft shirt “C-can I? Please?” Merlin blinked again before he smiled and turned to face him better.

Eggsy bit his lip again before he pulled the ends out of his pants and began to unbutton his cufflinks and then moved to his button down and slowly undid each one, slowly revealing Merlin’s bare and hairless chest. He bit his lip again as he ran his hands over his defined abs and chest, Merlin cupped his face and thumbed over his lip; Eggsy looked up at him before he smiled and slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, watching as the tattoos showed themselves. Eggsy let the shirt drop and looked back up at Merlin before he stated “God yer fit”

Merlin smirked and stated “Thank you” Eggsy run his hands down his arms and glanced up at him before he stepped back “So what are we doing today?” He asked and smiled at him, Merlin cupped his cheek and leaned down; kissing him gently. He waited until Eggsy relaxed before he pulled away “We’re going to try something and at any moment ya become uncomfortable we’ll stop” Eggsy nodded and Merlin kissed his forehead and mumbled “SIt on the bed for me” Eggsy nodded and headed back to the bed, he sat in the middle and smiled. Merlin chuckled and headed to the large closet.

“Have you always had tattoos?” Eggsy asked as he watched his back, he still can’t believe that Merlin has tattoos. “Aye, I say they’re at least twenty years old” Eggsy hummed “Do they have somethin’ t’ do wif yer clan?” Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Eggsy “Now who said I had a clan?” Eggsy smirked as Merlin grabbed a box down and walked back to him. He placed the box on the bed and arched his eyebrow, Eggsy shifted and mumbled: “Are ya going to keep yer glasses on?” Merlin smirked and stated “Do ya want me to leave them on? Did ya want me to record ya to show off to Harry?” Eggsy blushed darkly before Merlin chuckled “Maybe that’s something else ya have, Do ya like being recorded?”

Eggsy bit his lip again and Merlin chuckled “Alright Lad, this is my box” he explained as he sat on the bed with Eggsy. “This holds all my items” he opened it and let Eggsy look in, Eggsy blushed darkly as he looked in at everything he had; from toys to the rope. Eggsy glanced at Merlin, the man just smiled and Eggsy shifted forward and stated: “Have ya used every one?” He blushed as he noticed the dildoes and handcuffs, Merlin smirked “Aye, on those who are willing” he moved the box and moved closer. He reached out and gently took Eggsy’s hand, he kissed his knuckles “Eggsy, we’re going to go slow. Alright?” Eggsy nodded and smiled, he watched as Merlin removed a feather; Eggsy arched an eyebrow before Merlin pushed up the sleeve of his robe, he gently ran the feather up his forearms, Merlin then looked up at him and stated “So ya know how it feels with yer eyes opened. Can ya close yer eyes for me?” Eggsy glanced at him and shifted, Merlin, thumbed over his wrist lightly, slowly Eggsy nodded and closed his eyes.

Eggsy felt himself become nervous once his eyes were closed. He trusted Merlin but this was something different, this was like he was giving up his control, he licked his lips as he waited; while he waited he noticed that all his attention was focused on Merlin’s hand that was still wrapped around his wrist, he gasped when he felt Merlin’s lips against his wrist before he mumbled against it “Keep it up” he nodded and held his arm up when Merlin left go. He waited for he didn’t know how long before he felt it; it was so light it startled him, he gasped when he felt the feather trail up his arm and then back down. He clenched his fist as he waited, he could hear and feel Merlin shifting around before he jumped when lips were pressed against him, Merlin chuckled against his lip before Eggsy melting into it; when Merlin pulled away he opened his eyes, he gasped again when he noticed that Merlin’s eyes were dark. “How was that?” “It was different, but it wasn’t bad” Merlin nodded and got up before he moved behind Eggsy and sat down behind him, Merlin smiled when Eggsy leaned back against him instantly, Merlin kissed his temple before he pulled his robe apart just enough that it slipped down his shoulders, leaving them bare as well as his chest. “Close yer eyes again?” he asked again, Eggsy nodded and closed his eyes and relaxed against him.

“Yer doing so well, lad” he mumbled against his ear and smirked when he saw the goosebumps and felt the shudder that ripped through him. He ran his hands down his chest and continued to talk against his ear and lowly “That’s it, keep breathing love” he stated as he took the feather and ran it down his chest, Eggsy arched as he felt it run down his chest and over a nipple. He bit his lip as he felt himself become hard, he groaned as he felt Merlin’s lips ghost over his neck and right shoulder, his breathing quickened as he felt the light scrape of his teeth over his shoulder, he felt his member twitch against his stomach as he swallowed thickly. He couldn’t believe how sensitive he became; he couldn’t help the low whine that came out when Merlin pulled his hands away and his lips, Eggsy kept his eyes closed as he waited for Merlin to touch him. He licked his lips and waited a few seconds more before he arched and gasped when he felt the light touch of the feather over his member, he didn’t even notice when his robe was opened fully; he blushed darkly as he thought of being laid out against Merlin while the man had control of him. “M-Merlin” he mumbled and shuddered hard when the deep and thick-accented voice mumbled near his ear “Aye lad?”

“P-Please” he swallowed again before he continued “Please touch me sir” he moaned as he let his head fall back against Merlin’s shoulder, he moaned when he felt that Merlin was hard "I can feel that yer hard, sir. Are you havin' fun, sir?" he asked as he kept his eyes closed, he gasped when one of Merlin's hands covered his eyes; he shuddered as Merlin mumbled against his ear "Careful lad" he mumbled as he lightly kissed down his neck and shoulder "Yer getting close to a line" Merlin warned, Eggsy just groaned and felt his member twitch again; Eggsy panted as he grabbed onto the fabric of Merlin's pants, he arched slightly and mumbled "Fuck me. Merlin, please sir. Touch me" he groaned before he let out a loud moan when Merlin bit his shoulder, Eggsy let out a low whine and pushed his hips back against Merlin as Eggsy shakily reached a hand up and held onto the hand that covered his eyes but didn't pull Merlin's hand away.

He swallowed thickly and panted as Merlin slowly licked over the bite mark and mumbled "Yer a tart" Eggsy smirked and shifted before he reached back behind him and cupped Merlin, he shuddered violently again at the moan he got; Merlin reached down and wrapped his hand around Eggsy's member, Eggsy arched and bucked his hips into his hand and groaned "Are you going to cum for me and Harry?" Merlin practically growled in his ear, Eggsy arched and it only took three pumps of Merlin's hand to have Eggsy falling over the edge and came over his stomach and Merlin's hand. Eggsy panted and slumped against him; Merlin kissed his temple and removed his hand over his eyes and praised him "Ya did so well, Eggsy" Once Eggsy's eyes were adjusted back to the light in the bedroom, he noticed Merlin's glasses positioned just right to watch them. Eggsy smirked slightly and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck.

* * *

In the morning Eggsy woke up first, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he came face to chest with Merlin; the Scotsman was still sleeping, his breathing deep and evenly while he held Eggsy close to his chest, even though it's been a month and a haft of living with Merlin, he was still not used to waking up feeling loved. He blinked when he felt Merlin hard against his leg, he pulled away enough to look down between them; he could see the outline of Merlin's member, he licked his lips and glanced up. Seeing the man still sleeping he slowly moved down until he was face to crotch; he was nervous, to be honest, he's only ever felt him through his pants but he wanted to taste him.

He slowly and carefully pulled down the front of his sleeping pants and blushed darkly when Merlin's thick and long member was freed; holy shit he's hung! He had to be at least six inches! He paused and when he determined Merlin was still sleeping, he leaned forward and licked over the head; it was a little salty, but he's eaten his own cum before and it didn't bother him. He swallowed before he took his head into his mouth and gently sucked on him, he shifted closer and took Merlin fully into his mouth and down his throat; Eggsy never thought his no gag reflex would ever come in handy but it did. He bobbed his head and swallowed him down his throat, he breathes deeply through his nose as he worked; he slightly jumped when the blanket was ripped off him, he looked up at found Merlin looking down at him with dark eyes.

"Eggsy" he stated in a rough voice filled with both sleep and lust, Eggsy rubbed his tongue against the underside of his member before he swallowed him down, Merlin groaned and stated "Ya need to pull off now" Eggsy arched an eyebrow before he hummed around his member, Merlin cursed and bucked his hips into his mouth, which just cause Eggsy to moan around him. He slowly bobbed over his member again, Eggsy closed his eyes as he continued to bob over him; Merlin reached down and placed his hand on his head before he grabbed Eggsy hair and bucked his hips. Merlin groaned as he watched Eggsy take his dick with no issue, that honestly had to be the hottest thing he's seen in a while. Normally no one could deep throat him and god he missed it! He felt his stomach clench before he grunted "Lad, pull off. I'm going to cum" he warned but just moaned when Eggsy sped up, he bucked into his mouth again before he came down his throat; he watched Eggsy swallow every bit and only pulled away when he was soft.

Eggsy licked his lips and gasped as he was pulled back up and kissed deeply, Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed himself against Merlin before groaning into the kiss when Merlin cupped him and mumbled against his lips "Good Morning" Eggsy smiled and stated "Mornin'"

 


End file.
